Mistletoe
by MoonJay2012
Summary: Dumbledore has placed his infamous Magic Mistletoe all over the castle. So, what happens when two so called enemies are trapped in it together? Is everything what it seems? Or is there something hidden beneath the fog?


Mistletoe:

It was Christmas time in Hogwarts, students and professors were making their way to the Great Hall fro breakfast. Draco Malfoy was walking along thinking about his most recent addiction.

**Flashback**

Draco was lounging on the couch with no shirt on, completely bored. Just a short while ago, he had discovered, to his surprise, that he had fallen in love with the one and only Hermione Granger.

One week ago, she had accidentally left what he figured out to be her diary, and read what he thought to be the most interesting things.

_Dear Diary,_

_Lately I have realised that I have been in love with Draco Malfoy since the day I met him, only, I never realised._

_It's probably to late to do anything about it now though. He absolutely hates me, I can feel it when he speaks to me. Though sometimes I wonder, what if things had been different? What if, maybe, I was a pureblood and in Slytherin, would he have liked me then? _

_Probably not. If I were to tell him how I feel, he would bully me for the rest of my life. And why, why, does he have to act all bad boy, it just makes me love him even more then I already do. I have told Ginny about it, and she thinks that he likes me back, but I am not so sure. The way he acts to me, he wouldn't do that if he loved me, and to him I am a dirty, filthy, mudblood. Nothing more, though I can wish._

_I can wish for the day that he realises that I love him, and that he loves me. Though that will never happen. His parents would never approve if we did have a relationship anyway. I am thinking wistful thoughts._

_Hermione_

No, Hermione I love you too! Draco had cried out in his mind as he re-read the page.

He knew that his parents no longer cared who he married, so long as he was happy, they only ever did everything they did for him and each other. Does she really love me? Draco felt a glimmer of hope.

Tomorrow, I will talk to Blaise, he decided.

Blaise, was the only person other then his parents and Pansy, that he had told that he loved Hermione.

Hermione had entered that night and he had pushed her on the wall and snogged her senseless, forgetting Blaise. Resulting in both of them confessing.

They had kept their relationship a secret form everyone save, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville, Blaise, Pansy, The Malfoys and The Grangers. Not even Ron knew, who continuously **tried** to make it clear that Hermione was his, and failing miserably, for all male Hogwarts students saw her beauty ever since she had a makeover and stopped hiding beneath her clothes. Though Draco knew it was all for him.

**Flashback end**

Ever since they had first kissed, he had become addicted to her, her scent, her smile, her laugh, her face, he loved her so much.

He burst through the doors to the Great Hall, forgetting the Mistletoe hanging there, and came to an abrupt stop. He had accidentally gotten stuck underneath the Mistletoe with someone, resulting in him banging into an invisible wall.

Shaking his head, he turned see who the Mistletoe had decided he was going to cheat on his girlfriend with.

Ok scratch that…

Staring at him, was Hermione Granger herself, standing there, looking shocked.

The whole Great Hall had gone quiet, as everyone knew the rivalry between these two and were excited to see if they would really kiss.

There were gasps heard from all around the Great Hall, most in jealousy. Many girls wanted to be the lucky one to kiss Draco Malfoy, and likewise with the boys, but for Hermione Granger.

She whimpered.

Draco groaned, so much for keeping our relationship a secret, he thought.

"So much for secrets," Hermione muttered.

Draco grinned.

"Mmmm, now hurry up and kiss me, otherwise I will die," he said dramatically.

She scoffed.

Only he would think those things she thought fondly.

Actually, she was also addicted to his kisses and felt empty when she didn't see him after an hour.

The Great Hall was still silent, with occasional giggling and muttering.

Slowly, Draco stepped closer to Hermione, until his face was an inch away from hers.

He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love, love for him, and he knew that his eyes showed his love for her also.

Closing the distance between them, Hermione kissed him firmly, showing him that she wanted everyone to know, no more secrets.

He slid his arms around her slim waist and pulled her closer, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him, if that was possible.

"Hey! Get away from my girlfriend Malfoy!" A shout from the Gryffindor table echoed throughout the Great Hall, causing everyone to look towards the source.

There stood a very red Ron Weasley, standing up, with everyone looking at him.

"Ron! I am not your girlfriend!" Hermione yelled.

"Yes you are, I asked you and you said yes," Ron said.

"Ron, I was talking to Ginny, not you," Hermione glared at him.

"About what?" he shot at her.

"How good it feels to have my boyfriends lips on mine, and I'm not just saying that because it does. At the time, I was referring to my boyfriend," Hermione stated.

Ron gasped.

"But your supposed to be with me!" He whined.

"Back off Weasel!" Blaise yelled.

He and Theodore Nott, another one of Draco's friends, had come up behind Draco and Hermione, ready to step in incase anything happened.

"Well, your obviously cheating on your boyfriend, I think he should dump you," Ron said smugly.

"Now why in the world, would I dump my sexy girlfriend Weasley?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

Whilst yelling at Ron, Hermione had turned around to face him, but Draco had kept his arms around her waist.

Everyone in the Great Hall gasped and started muttering.

"You heard him Ron, Draco and I have been dating since week two," Hermione smirked.

She had picked up Draco's sarcastic manner and his smirking habit.

"C'mon babe, we've got better things to do," Draco smirked at Ron and grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her away, leaving everyone else tuned in the Great Hall.

Ron let out an angered scream before storming away, Ginny and Harry high fiver and Blaise let out a smirk and glanced over at Theo, who matched his smirk with one of his own, yes, they would now be able to make Weasley pay for calling Mione his.

She belonged to no one, no matter what anyone said. She belonged to herself. And maybe partly to Draco.


End file.
